As Different as the Sun and the Moon
by pooponastick1
Summary: A story about Stella's twin sister, Celeste. The story is from Celeste's point of view. It takes place after Red Fountain was rebuilt (in Season 2). I've decided this is not going to follow the original plot line, so if that's what you want go elsewhere. I don't own any part of Winx, Iginio Straffi and the other people who made the show, comics, etc. do.


**Chapter 1 - Celestia's Arrival**

I looked at the beautiful campus before me, lit up by the setting sun. It was gorgeous, but it was also huge. _How in Magix am I supposed to find the headmistresses' office?_ I continued looking around helplessly until I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Leste!"

I turned around to see my twin sister Stella waving at me. "Stell!" I waved back before grabbing my bags and heading towards her. "Oh my gosh I'm so glad to see you!" I squealed, grabbing her in a huge hug.

"So Mom said yes? Why didn't you tell me?!" She let go of me and crossed her arms, clearly upset I hadn't told her I was coming.

I looked into her golden eyes, our only physical difference. My own eyes were a soft silver. She stared back, waiting for an explanation. "Of course she said yes! You know she can't resist the puppy-dog eyes." I mimicked the face I had shown my mother to convince her of the validity of my argument. I was ecstatic that our mother had let me come to Alfea and see Stella! I had been pushing her for ages to allow it because I was tired of being homeschooled and I wanted to spend time with my twin. We talked all the time on the phone and stuff, but we hadn't seen each other in person in forever, because of our parents' divorce.

"Still, you should've told me. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Come on, you'll be sharing my room. I'll show you where it is and you can start unpacking while I tell Faragonda you're here." Stella grabbed my smallest bag and started walking toward the large pink building.

When we got to the room we were to share Stell went to talk to the headmistress while I put my clothes away. Or at least I was going to. When I opened my twin's closet my jaw dropped in awe at the sheer amount of clothing Stella was able to cram into the small space. I closed the doors and decided to leave my clothes in my bags for the time being. As I was wondering how we were going to fit another bed in the room, I heard the outer door open and close.

A voice called my sister's name and a brilliant prank came to mind. Stella had already told me about her roomies, so I knew they wouldn't get too upset from a little joke. I put on what I like to call my "Stella voice" and yelled that I'd be out in a second. Ever since we were little, my sis and I had been able to imitate each other's voices perfectly, which came in handy for pranks. I quickly used a spell to change my eyes to the same shade of gold as my twin's. Then I spelled my outfit to look like hers and walked out into the common area.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I took a seat on the couch next to a girl with dark blue hair. Stella had said her name was Musa and that she was entirely obsessed with music. Well, that made sense considering she was from Melody.

"Not much. Studying for the potions exam next week was boring, but at least we're done. When are _you_ going to study?" the red head smirked.

_ That's just like Stella to wait until the last minute to study. _I looked at the redhead. _And this girl must be Bloom, that girl Stell met on Earth last year._

"Oh, I'll do it later. Don't worry about me, Bloom." I waved the idea off with a flick of my wrist. The girl opened her mouth to say something else, but the main door opening interrupted her. Stella sauntered in and started grinning as she saw everyone circled around "her". The other girls looked between us in shock and confusion.

"Hey!" She mock-scolded me and I hung my head as though ashamed. "Don't you think you should get to know people before you go playing pranks on them?"

"Sorry. But I feel like I already know them from all of your emails." I fake pouted, just managing to hide a smile of my own.

Finally one of the other girls, I think it was Flora, asked the obvious question. "Um, Stella? Why are there two of you?"

Stella walked over to me and said, "Alright Leste, change back." As I did she turned to everyone else and introduced me. "Winx, I want you to meet Celestia, Princess of Solaria, my twin sister."


End file.
